


Unprompted

by bloodsugar



Series: Love in Hope County? As if! [10]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: Given how they started and their lives in general, Rook can barely recognize himself.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Series: Love in Hope County? As if! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Unprompted

Once he has said the actual words to Joseph, Rook finds it quite hard to stop. He says I love you unprompted and way too frequently.

Given how they started and their lives in general, Rook can barely recognize himself.

  
  


~

  
  


“So then I had to shoot him, don’t judge me,” Rook finishes his story, frowning a little. The peggy had had a gun to to Mary May’s head and Rook had been forced to act. He has no real guilt for it, but at the same time he would have preferred to avoid the outcome. 

Joseph, quiet on the other end of the line for most of it, sighs. “I would never judge you, Rook. I have told you on many occasions that you are safe with me.” 

Rook, not having been aware he was tense in the first place, feels relief at those soft words. He shuts his eyes and lets Joseph’s voice wash over him. 

“Whatever you do, I will always try to help you find your way back to me. I promise you that.” 

In this moment, with Joseph’s words resonating through him like an echo, Rook feels peaceful. Until recently he had forgotten what that felt like. He’d kept Joseph at a distance from the very start, not allowing for Joseph’s words to have any real impact on him. 

  
Rook is far from that now. 

“And I find my way to you every time,” he says, feeling a little twinge of longing in his chest. It is a difficult truth to swallow, but he knows he could find the path to Joseph blind and with his hands tied behind his back. It’s undeniable now. 

“I love you,” Rook says, his lips curling into a smile. It’s almost easy to say it now. 

He hears Joseph’s breath hitch a little and his voice get even warmer than it usually is as he responds, “I love you too, Rook.”

Rook feels warm and content, uplifted. It lasts through the entirety of his day, long after they’ve hung up.

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


They’re in a quiet, abandoned house on the way down from Joseph’s World. 

Rook had initially called Joseph there for the view. Half of Hope County can be observed from the porch and it is particularly beautiful at night time. The house is also conveniently placed in the middle of nowhere, and save for the odd cougar vs bear fight no noise can be heard for miles. 

They’re all alone and Rook is only human. After a bit of star gazing, he throws caution to the wind and starts seducing Joseph with little kisses - the first ones behind Joseph’s left ear, then Rook makes his way down. 

He has Joseph pressed down on the bed of the cleaner of the bedrooms in no time, Joseph’s little moans making Rook’s already half hard cock fill even faster. He shimmies between Joseph’s thighs to dry hump him and grins when Joseph lets him. There are times when Joseph is less inclined to fool around with Rook, being in his forties and the leader of a cult and all. 

Thankfully this is one of Rook’s lucky days. Well, hopefully it is, that remains to be seen.

Rook sucks a mark on Joseph’s collarbone, taking his time and soothing Joseph with licks to the abused skin when he calls out Rook’s name in warning. When he’s done, Rook admires his work from up close, then adjusts his body on top of Joseph before blanketing him again. Rook is a heavy man, but Joseph rarely complains about the weight. For that, and for his own pleasure, Rook takes Joseph’s mouth in a kiss next, tangling their tongues together slowly and groaning appreciatively in the back of his throat. Joseph tastes really good, better every time it seems. 

Eventually Rook gives Joseph’s mouth a break, kissing Joseph’s face and neck instead. He works his hips against Joseph’s repeatedly, grinding their clothed erections together. It’s difficult, Rook knows, to misunderstand his intentions.

“Rook…” Joseph starts but Rook doesn’t give him a chance to continue, and instead sits up straight. The pressure on his dick is gone along with Joseph’s warmth, but Rook vows internally not to have that last long. 

From his spot between Joseph’s thighs, Rook casts a shadow over Joseph’s torso, but his face is wonderfully illuminated still, giving Rook a nice view of his flushed cheeks. 

As Rook takes his t-shirt off, Joseph’s already hooded gaze gets darker. He reaches for Rook, his fingers splaying over Rook’s abdomen to caress the planes there. 

They don’t have an unlimited amount of time to be together like this. The Father has a flock to attend to. Peggies will eventually go looking for him. Rook sees Joseph’s internal dilemma, finds pleasure in it. Joseph is so beautiful when he tries to resist his own carnal desires. Especially when he is this far gone, his chest bearing Rook’s marks and his breathing uneven. 

“I love you, baby,” Rook tells him, tone soft, hesitation absent.

The blue in Joseph’s eyes nearly disappears. He slides his hand from Rook’s abs to his belt, unbuckling it. 

Rook gets the chance to tell Joseph he loves him two more times through the course of the night.

  
  
  


~

  
  


Rook has set out to liberate the last outpost in the Whitetail Mountains, the Elk Jaw Lodge, by the end of the week. 

He spends two days doing recon with Boomer, monitoring the number of alarms, peggy activity in and out of the outpost, and guard shifts. He plans to subdue the Judge wolves caged at the property, rather than kill them, thanks to his new doctor friend in the region. 

It has been a few weeks since Jacob’s hunters last kidnapped Rook, something Rook suspects is courtesy of Joseph’s influence over the oldest Seed brother. Jacob has made few attempts to antagonize Rook over radio, as usually he is the one Seed to put actions behind his words. He had seemed very unhappy with Rook when he last contacted him, so Rook is going against his own survival instincts here plotting to take over the last outpost Jacob has. 

This region has been the one to test Rook’s will the most, so Rook knows Jacob’s not just going to roll over. Rook is just lucky to be under Joseph’s protection, in a way he always has been. 

Speaking of which, Rook has found it rather inconvenient that from this particular outpost Joseph’s compound can be seen. Nay,  _ travelled to _ in mere minutes by boat. 

Rook spaces out a few times on the second day, his gaze wandering to the compound. He wonders what Joseph is doing, and if he is even there at the time. 

His musings almost get Rook captured, a cultist spotting him during his walk around the lodge. Rook is then chased through the woods, having the sense to run at least. Boomer barks at him when they get to safety, and it sounds almost judgmental. 

Having just been seen, Rook’s plan to take the outpost has to be postponed. 

Jacob radios in later that day, his usual monotone taking on an edge. “I will not be taking it easy on you when you are captured again, Deputy,” he promises. Rook believes him, but elects not to respond. 

It is a little later, when Rook is about to go to bed, when Joseph texts him.

_ ‘Be careful, Rook. My brother is not a patient man.’ _

Rook smiles. He knows. Joseph is the patient one. 

He texts Joseph back immediately. _ ‘I will be careful, promise. I love you.’ _

Rook dreams of conquering the Elk Jaw Lodge that night, and it’s a nice dream even if making it a reality will have to wait now because he was  _ daydreaming about Joseph Seed _ .

Even Boomer judges him now. 

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


‘It’s cheesy,’ Rook thinks to himself, even as he is writing the note, ‘Joseph will find it juvenile and over the top.’ 

It’s most likely exactly what will happen, but it doesn’t stop Rook from writing ‘ _ I love you’ _ on a piece of paper and putting it on Joseph’s nightstand. 

It’s early morning at the compound, Joseph is fast asleep on the bed next to Rook. His long limbs are spread wide enough to take up most of the bed. Rook takes a moment to appreciate his naked body, then pulls the sheet over Joseph to cover him better.

Joseph deserves a good rest, Rook has spent a good amount of the night tiring him out. 

He thinks back on their fuck with a smirk. Joseph had been particularly  _ passionate _ with him _.  _ A peggy had nearly shot Rook in the face during a rescue mission for Eli. Word had gotten around fast and before long Joseph had summoned him to the compound for a lecture and something extra. Rook isn’t ‘allowed’ to think of it as a reward for being brave. More like ‘I can not believe you almost died’ sex. Joseph had even denied Rook orgasm for a while there. He’d been extra bossy and Rook had found it hot as hell. 

Rook sneaks out of the compound while it’s still dark and goes to Adelaide’s marina. He spends the morning fishing for a change, having gotten his fill of drama the past couple of days. 

Also Joseph’s orders are Rook not endanger himself anymore. For once Rook is inclined to listen. 


End file.
